This contract is to identify one of two NINDS [unreadable]Facility of Research Excellence in Spinal Cord Injury (FORE-SCI) sites to conduct research to replicate promising studies that could lead to new and effective treatments for SCI. The objective of this contract is to independently review and replicate novel treatments for SCI and to compare the efficacy of different treatments in a standardized environment with a minimum of variability in surgery, animal care, outcome evaluation and cellular analyses.